


Stray Italian Greyhound

by dollsome



Category: Kissing Jessica Stein (2001)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Vienna Teng - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do I do with a love that won't sit still, won't do what it's told?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Italian Greyhound

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Stray Italian Greyhound by Vienna Teng


End file.
